


珠胎暗结

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 耀菊前提的菊单人描写。生子含有。不适者慎入！





	珠胎暗结

人们是不明白本田殿下为何日渐憔悴的。尽管他们遵照吩咐送来了最上等的补品，依然无法掩去肉眼可见的苍白消瘦。或许是因为殿下的体质本就异于常人吧，人们想。  
尽管国家化身的存在已经是一个公开的秘密，人们对他们的祖国依然称得上一无所知。有时天灾人祸也能化为他们身上分明的创伤，归根于神奇的体质，不多时总能神奇自愈，于是没有人将国家体质研究作为一项必要课题。  
屏退了所有人，垂帘后一张脸惨白如纸。双手捂住腹部，身体像睡在母亲子宫里那样蜷曲，腹痛却依然一遍又一遍绞碎他的神智。挣扎之下，牵动了身体里并未痊愈的旧伤。  
他感觉自己像被从中间撕裂。  
床单被汗湿的双手揉成皱团。很奇怪，其上并无血污。女性窄小的阴道，孕育生命的同时却也能摧毁生命。他曾经见过病房里种种见不得人的光景，那些强行提前从母亲腹中拽出的孩子有些已经初具雏形，更多却只是一团团模糊肮脏的软体。

没有人着意国家化身体质的研究，所以没有人知道，男性的身体竟然也能孕育生命。如果他平安诞生，或许将是医学史、不，是人类历史上的一个奇迹。  
只是……他苦笑，仅仅是这样一个表情，便又径自耗去他太多气力。身为国家化身，违背意志产生近乎人类的恋慕之情，并在不恰当的时分珠胎暗结，这种事，又该何其荒谬。

腹痛持续到夏天的夜晚。来年三月初春，小小的石像们朝着一个方向林立。他们的头上系着红色的围巾，一瞬间，依稀是那人发间的红线。  
“麻烦您替在下也供上一尊吧。”  
当望得来人面容，僧侣也忍不住多留意了几眼。在这种地方，会单独前来供奉的父亲，毕竟是少数。


End file.
